


Day 8: Love is Blind

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: JJ and the others are tired of seeing Morgan and Hotch pine for each other and decide its time for them to intervene





	Day 8: Love is Blind

JJ walked into the break room and stopped, observing the scene before her. Morgan was leaning against the counter with his coffee mug. He seemed to be deep in thought, but JJ probably knew better. Hotch was in front of the coffee machine. He walked over to were Morgan was and went to reach for something and casually brushed into him.

“Sorry,” Hotch flushed.

Morgan chuckled, stepping out the way, “It’s cool.”

JJ sighed, shaking her head. _When are they going to get over themselves and admit they’re in love with each other?_ She cleared her throat and stepped inside the room causing Hotch to practically jump away.

“Morning boys,” she greeted warmly.

“Morning JJ,” they replied in unison.

As she prepared her coffee, Morgan and Hotch trickled out and Penelope walked in. She glanced at the retreating backs of Morgan and Hotch. She looked at JJ.

“They’re at it again?”

“Yup. God, they’re so blind it’s crazy. When will they just admit it?” JJ sighed, sipping at her coffee.

Penelope chuckled, “You know that will never happen. Hotch is too proud and you know Morgan. Admitting he had feelings for his boss, would be admitting a part of him that he doesn’t want to admit to himself.”

JJ started to speak when Reid entered. He looked at the girls and groaned, “Again?”

JJ and Penelope nodded. Reid shook his head, “We have to get those two together. This is giving me a headache.”

JJ laughed, placing a hand on Reid’s shoulder, “Oh Spence.”

“Every time we hang out it seems like he can’t stop talking about Hotch.”

Rossi laughed, stepping in, “If you think that’s bad, Aaron can’t shut up about Morgan. Every night. He finds some reason to mention him to me. Every night.”

Reid looked at his coworkers, “We gotta do something. But what could we do?”

A twinkle lit in Penelope’s eye. Rossi shook his head. That usually meant trouble.

“Just leave that to me and JJ!”

JJ choked on her coffee, “What?! Why do you always drag me into your crazy schemes?!”

Penelope chuckled.

**< 3 CM <3**

The next evening after work, Penelope and JJ sat in JJ’s house trying to come up with ideas to make their coworkers realize their love for each other.

“What if we all decide to go out for drinks and get them drunk?” JJ suggested.

Penelope shook her head, “No. We want them to remember this and you know Hotch doesn’t drink as much because of Jack.”

Will walked by handing Henry to JJ, “You could always just tell them,” he suggested.

Penelope chuckled, “Yeah but where’s the fun in that?” Her eyes lit up. “I know! Let’s arrange a blind date for them!”

JJ narrowed her eyes, “Seriously? I mean…it could work,” she kissed her son.

Penelope grinned, “It would totally work!”

JJ laughed. She sure hoped so. If not…they were all doomed.

**< 3 CM <3**

Morgan was going to kill Penelope. He couldn’t believe he let her talk him into a blind date. He loved the woman, but a blind date, really? Who did she think he was? Shaking his head, he walked into the restaurant, gave the maitre’d his name, and was led to a table.

“Hotch?”

Hotch looked up from the menu and blinked in surprise, “Morgan? You’re my blind date?”

Morgan shook his head, “I think…Penelope was behind this. I’m so gonna kill her for this.” He started to leave.

Hotch stood, “Morgan wait.”

Morgan stopped and turned. Hotch licked his lips, “Please sit down?”

Morgan tracked tongue. He shook his head, “I…gotta go.”

He ran out the door and didn’t see the heartbroken look on his boss’s face.

**< 3 CM <3**

The next several days were quite tense at work and the others weren’t sure what was going on with their boss and coworker. Neither of them would talk about what happened with the date. But it was clear that it wasn’t good. The two seemed to avoid each other. When one walked into the room, the other walked it. It was driving the others nuts but what could they do?

This went on for quite a while until Hotch appeared at Morgan’s door. Several times he walked back to his car with the intention of driving away. The last time, Hotch rang the doorbell and started to head back to the car when the door opened.

“Hotch?” Morgan blinked, opening the door. He was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of Chicago Bears sweats.

Hotch swallowed thickly, “Morgan.”

“Uh, what’s up man? Do we have a case?”

Hotch shook his head, “I, uh, I was hoping we could talk. But if you’re busy…”

Morgan wanted to say no, but the words just wouldn’t come. He shook his head.

“I’m not busy. It’s just me and Clooney tonight. Come on in,” he opened the door wider and stepped back.

Hotch walked in, shutting the door behind him and stepped into the living room. Clooney was laying on the floor by the lit fireplace. He lifted his head in Hotch’s direction and dropped it down. Hotch chuckled.

“I feel you Clooney.”

Morgan came in the living room with a mug of coffee for Hotch, “Yeah it’s a lazy day for the both of us. Have a seat.”

Hotch thanked him for the coffee and sat on the couch. Morgan sat next to him and the two of them were silent for a long time. Morgan looked at Hotch.

“You said you wanted to talk?”

Hotch took a deep breath, “I need to ask you an honest question. Are you questioning your sexuality?”

Morgan nearly choked on his coffee, “What?!”

Hotch shook his head, “Whenever I’ve gone out with you guys, you’ve been known to hit on practically every girl in the club. I’ve noticed that you tend to go out of your way to avoid the males, but then I see how you look at me. And I know you’re attracted to me.”

Morgan blinked, “What happened to not profiling each other?”

Hotch gave a rare smile, “You say you haven’t profiled me either?”

Morgan flushed, “Well…”

Hotch nodded, “If you did, you know I’m attracted to you…I’m in love with you Morgan. Which is why I asked the question. When you ran out of the restaurant…”

Morgan looked away, “Hotch…Its not that…okay maybe it is a little. But…you realize what could happen if others find out.”

Hotch chewed his lip before leaning forward and kissed him. Morgan blinked in shock before eagerly kissing back. They kissed for a long time before they pulled back.

“I had always imagined what a great kisser you were, but never had I imagined…” Hotch spoke breathlessly.

Morgan chuckled, “Well, you’re not so bad yourself. In fact…” he kissed Hotch again.

**< 3 CM <3**

JJ’s mouth dropped, and she nudged Reid. Reid grumbled before he turned around.

“Is that…”

Penelope and Emily, who had just come back from an impromptu vacation, frowned, “What’s going on?” Emily asked.

Reid pointed, mouth still open.

Morgan and Hotch stood by the catwalk sharing a tender kiss.

Penelope chuckled, “Guess we just had to wait it out.”

Emily looked at the others, “What on the earth did I miss?”


End file.
